the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Alliance Force Info
The Great Alliance Force is the only alliance force in the universe created in 2013 for the purpose of joining several organisations into a powerful good force in the universe, working harder to stopping their tyrannical enemies from succeeding. Objective To use force against powerful and unremorseful enemies who kill people for their own ruthless will and violate most to every basic human right to protect the universes' technology, citizens and anything else from any harmful circumstances that can spread chaotic events throughout galaxies or the enitre universe. Summary This Alliance Force is the most powerful one ever the change the face of the universe and contains the most powerful organizations of the universe. With the most advanced technology and weaponry, a century ahead of its time, they are able to defeat and identify the most powerful and notorious enemies within just seconds before a catastrophe strikes. Our military is a representation of supremacy for good purposes and powerful figures with their immortality. Only two years later does it still perform well with its government and military tactics. They hide a powerful and immortal infinite army in secret locations within the territory of the Headquarters. This army is reserved for the largest and hardest battles or wars that the alliance force would have to deal with even when it comes to enemies who are too powerful. There is no way that this army can lose a challenging battle or war. It is also the current governing and policing body-superpower of the universe which was previously the position of the Allied Armed Forces. Countless studies have shown that the points made are factually correct. History The Great Alliance Force was created on February 25th, 2013 primarily by Darren Ramlogan, who at the time was the Allied Boss with Colonel Mason Truman, Kevin Flynn, and Stan Voke. Several meetings took place of how the alliance force should be run and operated. Just a month later, after Darren Ramlogan became the Great Boss, the Eagle Organization, the Allied Armed Forces, TRON Organization, and The 4 Colored Armies joined The Great Alliance Force. Influence and Bases TAGF was able to gain powerful and expansionary influence thought the universe, rapidly making it way to setting up the base on 50 out of the 2,000 Planet Earths and patrolling the rest of them to ensure the safety of the immortal humans and the shields, gaining spheres of influence on the rest of those planets. Afterwards the alliance force set up more bases outside into the Ferhovian Galaxy, AK Galaxy and one base in the Nova Galaxy. It does not include the bases of the alliance forces' organizations or linking organizations. Ferhovian Galaxy * KO-35 * Ferhovia * Zord * Gamma 3 * Gamma 4 * Gamma Orion * Verinox 12 Maintains spheres of influence on several more planets for patrol and security purposes. AK Galaxy * AK 69 * AK Nova * AK Earth * AK Hitizen Maintains spheres of influence on several more planets for patrol and security purposes. Nova Galaxy * Ancuoter Milky Way * Earth Research and Science The Great Alliance Force has no research or science division, but relies on various companies and entities that are based on those very foundations to create weapons and further develop advanced weapons for the alliance force. The company that best resembles a very working division in TAGF would be Xerion Inc. based in the Carthirst Territory, Planet Earth 4. Corruption Since everyone specified to it subsidiaries and the main TAGF asset as a whole has the average IQ of 300M, corruption is virtually non-existent. This is course is only applicable to immortal humans. For mortals, they will be detained immediately at the first signs of corruption or could be rehabilitated so they don't get more progressively corrupt permanently. Outline and Rank Info 1st Rank=''' Great Boss: Darren Ramlogan, Great President: Shawn How''' 2nd Rank= Supreme Commander: Wolfgang Huston Zhan Gregovich 3rd Rank= The Organizations: * Allied Armed Forces: Allied Boss- Kyle Stackerton * Eagle Organization: Boss- Colonel Mason Truman * Tron Organization: Leader- Kevin Flynn * 4 Colored Armies: Boss- Stan Voke * Space Patrol Delta: Supreme Commander- Birdie Fowler 4th Rank=''' Congressmen and Women, Attorneys’, Great Superior Court, Commanders, Great Reserve and Business Management personnel''' 5th rank =''' Secret Agents, and Dark Troopers: 30,000,293''' 6th rank=''' The Great Military Forces:' * Great Army: 212,009,002 * Great SWAT: 17,323,003 * Great Formal Military (Classic Mafia Branch): 12,034,446 * Great Security Force: 39,293,912 * Great ARC Troopers: 85,000,000 * Great Air Troopers: 23,039,373 * Great External Enforcement Troopers: 46,000,000 * Great Naval Space Intelligence and Planetary Navy: 145,945,436 * The Emergency Great Infinite Combination of Military Forces * Great Intelligence Center and Agency: 18,000,000 operatives, agents, special agents, scientists and forensics personnel Basic Info' ''' * Type of Gov: '''Harmonic Stabilized and Infinite Middlecracy(Democratic and Republic) * '''GDP: $ INFINITE IMMORTAL * Internet TLD: .tgaf/gov * Calling Code: +TGAF * Languages: Universally Cosmopolitan (Almost every language in the universe is spoken); mainly English * Military and Intelligence Defense Budget: '''$100 Centillion IMD * '''Number of Bases: 800 Million in the entire Universe (combined with it's allies and subsidiaries) Allies and Subsidiaries (Assets) * Official Organizations (TGAF'S Indirect Subsidiaries): Allied Armed Forces, Eagle Organization, TRON ORGANIZATION, Space Patrol Delta, 4 Colored Armies * Linking Organizations (TGAF'S semi- subsidiaries): '''S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) , United Special Federal Works Unit, MI6, The World of Espionage * '''Others' (not part of TGAF and non-subsidiaries) : A majority of the Universes' Galaxies (except for Axis Powers and Skilos occupied territories and other Galaxies under the control of a authoritative, communist, and any states that expel people of any basic and advanced rights and freedoms) * TAGF Established Organizations (Direct Subsidiaries): '''The Universal United Galaxies * '''Other Direct Subsidiaries: S.H.I.E.L.D. Enemies * Enemy Forces (that have been combative with The Great Alliance Force) : Skilos, The Realm of Asgrid Copyright 2014, Revised 2018